Spencer Reid and The Fuzzy Problem
by HOT-Spencer-Reid
Summary: Reid gets a Fuzzy suprise, his Fuzzy Friend tried to desroy the BAU
1. Chapter 1

Reid searched in his messenger bag for his keys. Suddenly he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and saw a small, fuzzy, cute kitten. Reid looked down at the kitten as the little furry animal looked at him curiously. Finally Reid gave into the cute little kitten and picked it up.

"Well, hello there Fuzzy what are you doing here Reid said taking an unusual fondness of the small animal.

The kitten rubbed its warm cheek against Reid's. Reid finally found his keys and opened the apartment door. He walked in and set the kitten on the counter before looking in his refrigerator.

"I am sure you are hungry" he said the cat squeaked in response.

Reid picked out a small can of tuna and milk. He took out two bowls he put a small amount of tuna in one and milk in the other. He set them down on the counter and watched the small kitten lap up the tuna and milk. He smiled he couldn't help but think it was so cute the kitten finished a little while later.

"I still got to name you don't I Fuzzy" he said petting the kitten while it purred and brushed against his hand.

"That is it I will name you Fuzzy" he said smiling scratching behind the kittens ear.

The kitten rubbed his cheek against Reid's affectionately. Spencer took a pillow and made a comfy bed for the kitten. "Here you go" he said watching the kitten sit down and get comfortable before resting his head on his paws and closed its eyes.

Reid put on his pajamas and laid down on his bed and fell asleep. Reid woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off he groaned and shut it off. He looked over at the kitten that was still resting peacefully. He smiled and got up he stretched and yawned.

He got dressed before grabbing his bag and setting it down on the counter. He got his cereal and sat down with the paper and began reading. He was so focused on reading he didn't notice his small furry friend climb into his messenger bag. The kitten liked how it smelled and felt. Reid finished his cereal and looked at the clock and gasped he was going to be late. He quickly grabbed and zipped up his bag in such a hurry he didn't notice the sleeping fuzz ball in his bag and ran out the door. (Poor Kitten :( )

He got to the BAU just in time to sit down before Aaron came in. He was listening to Aaron talking before he heard a small meow. His eyes widened then he heard another meow it was coming from his bag. He looked in his bag and saw a small kitten there looking up at him. He zipped up the bag just leaving a crack so the kitten could breathe. He was thinking of what to do then he remembered Garcia loved cats he would just give it to Garcia. He looked down at his bag Fuzzy was missing; he jumped up from his chair,

"Oh, NO Fuzzy" he said grabbing his bag and franticly went through it. The team's heads jerked towards Reid.

"What did you say?" Morgan said,

"FUZZY IS MISSING" he said.

"Fuzzy?" Rossi said raising an eye brow,

"My cute fuzzy kitten" He said "he climbed into my bag and I didn't notice until earlier and now my kitten is missing" Reid said running a hand through his hair.

The team looked at him like he was crazy,

"We have to find Fuzzy please" Reid said.

"We have to find your kitten" Aaron questioned,

"Yes, I have to find Fuzzy" he exclaimed.

"You named your kitten Fuzzy?" Morgan said. Reid blushed,

"S-so, it s my kitten I-I don't want it to get hurt" Reid said,

"We do have a case" Aaron reminded everyone.

"But Fuzzy..." Reid protested,

"Your kitten... Fluffy or whatever can wait" Aaron rolled his eyes.

Reid pouted but sat down,

"Well, now that we are back to talking about the case we need to make a profile" Aaron said. Reid was listening but he was secretly thinking about his kitten.

Suddenly Morgan's phone went off and he checked the caller I.D 'Baby Girl' he put it on speaker phone.

"What do you have Baby Girl" he asked,

"It is what I don't have some demonized kitten just spilled coffee on my keyboard and just ran away" she said franticly.

"THAT IS FUZZY, AND HE IS NOT DEMONIZED" Reid said,

"Fuzzy? You call that menace Fuzzy?" Garcia exclaimed.

"It is not a menace it is my kitten" Reid said quickly.

"Stop we have a case" Hatcher said "Bye Garcia" Hotch said shutting off the phone.

They spoke more about the case until JJ came in,

"Some kitten ripped up one of the files on my desk do any of you know about this?" She asked,

"Fuzzy, is he Ok" Reid asked.

"It's your kitty?" she asked Reid nodded.

"Well it is ripping apart the BAU and no one can catch it" she said.

"LET'S GET THAT CAT" Morgan said standing up,

"Fuzzy, is a nice kitty though" Reid said quietly,

"Your god-forsaken kitten is destroying the BAU we are going to catch it" he said walking out of the office the others followed him.

Hotcher went to his office and turned on the intercom,

"We have a small, Demonized and evil kitten on the loose and it is destroying the BAU if anyone sees this kitten please give it to Reid" he said.

Mean while everyone working turned to each other and looked at Hotch who was walking out of his office like he was crazy. Reid ran out of the office everyone gave him weird looks he ran up to Hotch. He was about to say something when they heard a crash every ones' heads turned towards the source. The large screen in the conference room they were in crashed to the floor followed with a kittens screech.

"Fuzzy!" Reid said running towards the room.

"If I had my gun on me" Morgan said shaking his head,

"FUZZY NO" Reid yelled as another loud crash echoed threw out the BAU. Everyone slowly backed away from the room.

Hotcher walked into the room to see a file cabinet tipped over a long with Reid chasing a blur. Suddenly the demonized kitten clung onto his jacket he tried to grab it but the kitten jumped off. It ran past the team in a flash each one tried to and failed to catch the kitten.

"That cat is going to kill someone" Aaron muttered

"You named that possessed Fuzz Ball Fuzzy" Morgan said "you should have named it Demonized-Kitty-From-Hell".

"Hey, Fuzzy is just...curious" Reid said suddenly one of the lights went out. Then a small Hellish kitty ran with wires in its mouth

"NO, FUZZY YOU MIGHT GET ELECTRICLUTED" Reid yelled trying to catch the cat.

"GOOD, LET THE CAT GET KILLED IT IS FOR EVERYONE'S GOOD" Morgan yelled. Reid pried the wires from his mouth suddenly Reid noticed something. His cat had a bomb in its mouth!

"Umm... Fuzzy has a-a b-bomb in his mouth" the young agent said.

"What?" Morgan said "He has a bomb in his mouth". Morgan took a closer look,

"OH MY GOD EVERYONE EVACUATE THE BUILDING THE KITTY HAS A BOMB" Morgan said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"You heard him GO" Aaron said yelling as everyone evacuate the building except for the team.

Then they called in a bomb squad who investigated it but they didn't even want to know why the cat had a bomb.

"So... is this cat like a terrorist" one of the men said.

"NO" Reid said "YES" Morgan replied.

"The Kitten must have from a hidden bomb that cat just saved our lives" JJ replied in shock.

"OH HELL NO" Morgan yelled removing the bomb from the kitty's mouth.

"SEE FUZZY IS A HERO" Reid said hugging his kitten.

"Show-off" Morgan muttered turning off the bomb.

The next day Fuzzy was on the front page of the newspaper they called the cat "Fuzzy the cat Hero" but Morgan called it "A kitty curse sent from Hell to try to blow us up" either way the kitten was a hero. 


	2. Chapter 2

(I looked back at my last story and noticed typos please forgive me I am a very bad 11 year old speller and some people pointed out I called Aaron by that name and Hotch but in this story I tried to stick to Aaron, and I am sorry it took so long for this to come out my dad takes away my laptop at night and even though I am 11 I have the same bed time that I did when I was 9:30 but now that it is the summer I was able to sneak it in my room a few times FYI I AM GOING TO MIDDLE SCHOOL)

It was around 8 o clock when our well known hero, Fuzzy climbed into bed with our Kitty lover Spencer Reid.

However none of them knew that someone else was in their apartment with them. The man opened the bedroom door tip toeing towards the bed with eyes examining who he was going to kidnap.

He smirked and slowly covered the mouth of our hero... Fuzzy?

Fuzzy's eye's flew open and was about to bite the hand that was covering his mouth when he felt a prick and then slowly got tired and fell asleep. (How could someone ever do this to such a cute Kitten?).

"Well, well, well you're the kitten that found the bomb, aren't you" the man said holding the kitten by its neck.

He dropped the kitten in the bag and slowly walked out of the room. And our poor Kitten was sedated and being kidnap, dreaming of cat nip as the man drove away.

Reid woke up and looked next to him... No Fuzzy he sat up. He could recall that fuzzy was laying next to him last night.

He walked into the kitchen and found a note sitting on the table he picked it up and read it...

Dear Spencer Reid,

I have taken your stupid hairball he shall pay for ruining my chance to blow up the BAU. I have also taking two girls find me before I kill your kitten... and possibly the girls

From, an extreme cat hater (Is there such a thing)

Reid immetenly got dressed, packed his bag, at a quick breakfast, grabbed money for a taxi and... Coffee of course.

He ran down the stairs and outside he called taxi and he was off to the BAU.

As soon as he arrived he thanked and paid the driver and ran up the front stairs of the BAU. He ran into the office of his team.

"FUZZY HAS BEN KIDNAPPED" he yelled getting very strange looks from everyone.

"Excuse me" Aaron said.

"SOMEONE KIDNAPPED FUZZY LAST NIHGT" he said franticly.

"You're Kitten" Rossi asked.

"Yah and the kidnapper left a note" Reid said he didn't have to take out the note to recite it said.

"Okay so someone kidnapped your kitten because it found the bomb and kidnapped 2 girls" Aaron asked.

"Yes we have to find Fuzzy and the 2 girls" Reid said.

"Well let's focus on the 2 girls first JJ said that she found a similar case" Aaron said pointing to the board were pictures of two Blonde, Brown eyed girls.

JJ pressed a button on the remote and names showed up in the board "the one on the left Katie Howard and the one on the right Samantha Taylor."

"I see resemblances" Reid said.

"Well ya, they both have blonde hair and brown eyes" Morgan said.

"No, Fuzzy had yellow fur and brown eyes" Reid said,

"Okay then... are you saying that he kidnapped Girls who looks like your cat" Prentis questioned

"...Yes?" Reid wasn't totally sure...

"We have to find those girls" Morgan pointed out.

"AND FUZZY" Reid said loudly,

Morgan rolled his eyes "Yes the girls and your demonized cat that came from hell"

"Fuzzy isn't demonized... and he didn't come from hell" Reid yelled at Morgan.

"Its name is still Fuzzy?" prentis questioned.

"We do have 2 missing girls..." Aaron reminded the team pointing to the board,

"And a kitten" Reid added making sure they didn't forget his sweet kitty,

"And some kitten" Aaron rolled his eyes like Morgan and returned to looking at the bored.

-*- Meanwhile at the evil mastermind's lair-*-

The evil Kitty hater had trapped the girls and kitten in a cage and Fuzzy was... PISSED.

The evil man had picked him up by the neck so it hurt. Fuzzy was waiting in front of the door waiting for him to come.

Suddenly the man came in the room and Fuzzy pounced up using his back legs. He began biting the mans nose "Oww get off of me" the man yelled. The kitty growled and dug his paws into his face. Suddenly Fuzzy accidentally... *Ahem* released bodily fluids on the man he didn't mean to. (Even if he didn't mean to the man deserved it)

"Eww" the man screamed the 2 girls used their chance to grab the key from the man and escape.

"Wait" Katie said. "The kitten" she said grabbing kitten almost pulling off the mans nose and ran out of the room and locked the door.

"Call 911" Samantha said pointing to the phone on a table.

She called 911 which told the BAU about the call.

The police and the BAU got there as fast as they could.

Reid, Morgan, Prentis, Aaron, and Rossi got out of the car and ran to a door of some kind of an abandoned shack.

Morgan kicked down the door and they found the 2 girls and safely got them out. They brought them to the ambulance just to make sure that they were okay.

Luckily the man didn't harm them; they told the team what the kitten did.

"FUZZY IS A HERO AGAIN" Reid proudly stated,

"Wait it is your cat" Samantha asked (bet she didn't see that coming) Reid nodded.

There was a short silence "Cute name" Katie finally said,

"Thank you" Reid smiled finally finding someone who appreciates Fuzzy name besides him... and fluffy. Fluffy?

"Where's Fluffy" Reid suddenly remembered his poor kitten.

"I-I think he is still in the shack" Samantha said,

Reid looked around for his kitten, as he saw the criminal who took his kitten and the 2 girls in the police car.

Suddenly there was a big... BOOM the shack exploded.

"FLUFFY" Reid screamed. He tried to ran towards it but Morgan held him back,

"It is just a kitten" he reminded him,

"No he is a hero" Reid said (is it just me or does that sound like a cliché... oh well back to the story ^-^).

Suddenly Morgan cried out in pain,

Reid looked towards him and noticed something biting his leg.

There was our amazing Cute, Fluffy, Fuzzy Hero...

"FLUFFY YOUR ALIVE" He screamed trying to pry the kitten off of Morgan.

Suddenly Morgan felt something... warm and sticky on the leg.

"Dammit Reid... you cat peed on me. (You can't blame the cat I mean the last time he went to the bathroom was on the Unsub and well... Morgan's screams scared him... well Morgan has to get new pants ^-^... And maybe Reid should train his kitty not to pee on people...).

"He... well... you probably scared him" Ride said finally prying the kitten off.

"I scared him he bit my leg then peed on me" Morgan yelled.

Suddenly he heard laughing behind him he looked behind him and saw the team, and the 2 girls laughing.

"Reid gets that cat the hell away from me (Quoted from that other Fluffy story) it is a Curse that came from hell to blow us up... and pee on me).

"fluffy isn't a curse AND HE DIDN;T SOME FROM HELL" he finally stated.

-*- The end of the day... and Morgan did get new pants -*-

"Reid I guess your cat is a hero" Prentis smiled.

"It peed on me" Morgan said glaring at the cat that was sleeping in Reid's lap (imagine that cuteness overload 3 ^-^).

"He saved 2 girls" Reid pointed out softly petting it.

"He peed on me" Morgan repeated.

"He peed on the Unsub and saved 2 girls lives" Prentis said smiling.

So once again our loveable team had been saved by our hero...FLUFFY.

(FYI: just in case I would let you all no that Fluffy didn't mean to pee on the Unsub... but meant to pee on Morgan on purpose I mean Fluffy can hear him calling him a Demonized kitty from hell and peeing on the Unsub seemed effective ^_^)


End file.
